Nothing At All
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: One-Shot. HeeroDuo, masturbation, suggested rape (not what you think), was thinking strangely when I wrote this. Please R & R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. But I wish I did. **

**One-Shot. Heero/Duo, masturbation, suggested rape (not what you think), was thinking strangely when I wrote this. Please R & R.**

**Thanx. **

**Nothing At All  
By: WhyteRoze28 **

_**I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry. I know just where to find the answers, and I know just how to lie**_

**Heero Yuy sat down at his desk, glad to be back. Immediately, he began downloading the statistics of his last mission, groaning as he remembered the antics of his partner.**

"**Man, does that boy have no decency?" Heero wondered, thinking back. Duo Maxwell had constantly brought dates back to the room that he and Heero shared. Male, female, Duo hadn't cared.**

**Heero sighed as he finished, and shut the laptop down. He needed to take a loooooong hot shower and then sleep for a solid eight hours. Luckily, he was the only person in the house at the moment. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all on their own mission, and Duo had another date to make it through before he packed to come back.**

"**Not that it'll help when he comes back. He'll either stay drunk 247, or hit the clubs trolling for more pick-ups."**

**The Japanese boy stepped into the bathroom, after locking his bedroom door... just in case. He removed the customary tank top and spandex shorts that he always wore, and stepped under the spray.**

**He let the spray play over his tired muscles, eyes closed, and remembered the night he'd left the dorm.**

"**Oi, Jason, you leaving so soon?" Duo had asked, as he walked in with his latest conquest, a tall guy, with long red hair, and eyes almost as blue as Heero's. They always used assumed names during missions.**

"**Hn."**

**Duo rolled his eyes at Heero's grunt. "Guess the aunt was sicker than everyone thought, huh?" he questioned, giving Heero the excuse to use on anyone else that asked.**

**As Heero had turned around, preparing to reply, he saw that Duo and the guy were already too absorbed in themselves to hear him.**

**He'd actually stood there for a second, wondering if he should stay one more night, but then the guy had removed Duo's shirt and tossed it on Heero's former bed. That decided it for him. He had picked up his duffel, tossed a quick "Ja matte ne" over his shoulder and not looked back... until now.**

"**Why am I thinking about that baka? He flaunts himself everywhere we go, and then wonders why I stay so silent all the time. It's just getting so hard to..." He stopped mid-sentence as he realized that something else was getting hard.**

**He slid his hand down, and began stroking himself as he pictured the braided boy writhing in ecstasy underneath him, instead of one of his many dates. "I just can't stand being in the same room with him, and listening to him with someone else," Heero said, as he pumped harder.**

"**That boy is too beautiful to destroy his life like this."**

**By the time he was finished with his shower, he was too tired to get dressed again, so he walked back into his room, and crawled into bed nude. He was so tired that he fell asleep instantly, and didn't wake until he heard the knock at his door about five hours later.**

_**I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme. I know just when to face the truth, and then I know just when to dream**_

"**Oi, Heero, are you in there?"**

**Heero groaned. "Damn it why couldn't he have waited a few more hours?" Heero muttered, sitting up, and rubbing vigorously at his eyes. "I was having such a wonderful dream."**

**KNOCK. KNOCK. "Heero, please! If you're in there, open up. I have to talk to you!"**

"**All right, hold on." It sounded like Duo was seriously freaking out. Heero wrapped his blanket around himself, and went to unlock the door. The vision that met him was unbelievable.**

**Duo's hair was a mess, his clothes were torn, and he had a black eye. As he walked into the room, Heero thought he was even limping slightly.**

"**Oh my lord, Duo," Heero gasped. "What the hell happened to you?" He followed the American over to his bed, and sat down beside him, trying to make sure that the covers didn't slip.**

"**Man, it was horrible," Duo said, shuddering. "You remember Eric? The guy that I was with when you left?"**

**Heero nodded slowly, as he saw the red hair again and unconsciously snarled. "Yeah, I remember."**

**Duo looked up, and Heero saw the tears threatening to spill over. The violet eyes were brimming. "Well, after you left, he said he was going to the bathroom, and you know how the bathroom was down the hall, right?"**

**When Heero nodded again, he continued. "Well, he came back a few minutes later with... two of the guys from the football team. I was already wasted... you saw that. Well..." his voice broke as the tears broke free.**

_**And I know just where to touch you, and I know just what to do. I know when to pull you closer, and I know when to let you loose**_

**Heero couldn't bear it. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, and rubbed his back. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're safe now." Then he sighed. "I actually thought about staying until you were ready to leave, but..."**

**Duo jerked back. "Why would you stay? The mission was over. You and I are like oil and water, remember. It was my own damn fault for deciding to stay, and getting drunk."**

**Heero shook his head, vehemently. "Hell no! Don't blame yourself for this. Those bastards only got to you because I left. If I had stayed..." He stopped, because the blanket was slipping, and he had to pull it back up.**

**Duo suddenly glanced down, and blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. And I definitely didn't think you'd be sleeping, umm... Well, I mean..."**

"**What, nude?" Heero asked, trying hard to maintain a composed face. "I wasn't planning to, but I was so exhausted after getting back and taking a shower that I just didn't bother getting dressed."**

**Duo groaned. "Oh man, a shower sounds so wonderful right now. I was in such a hurry when I left. So, I'll get out of here, and let you get back to sleep, K."**

**As he started to stand up, his knees gave out, and he slid onto the floor.**

**You're in no shape to take a shower by yourself," Heero stated, pulling Duo back up, and almost losing the blanket again. "Or even a bath for that matter. You'd probably pass out and drown or hit your head or something. The alcohol is still in your system, Baka."**

**Duo stared up at the blue eyes and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I really need to get clean. You don't know how rotten I feel right now."**

**Heero nodded. "Okay, but you're taking a bath, and I'll keep an eye on you. Come on." Wrapping the blanket more firmly, he helped Duo into his bathroom, glancing at his discarded clothing regretfully.**

**He started running the water as Duo began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. After about five minutes, Heero pushed Duo's hands out of the way, and began undressing him.**

**In his mind, he was torn. He was doing something that he'd always wanted to, but it made him sick thinking about what had caused this situation.**

**When Duo was undressed, Heero removed the band from the other boy's braid, and helped him into the tub. He let Duo wash himself, while he carefully worked the shampoo and conditioner into Duo's hair. Then he helped him lean back to rinse.**

**After Duo felt clean, Heero helped him out, and handed him a towel. "I'll let you borrow a shirt, and pair of shorts. I would just let you keep the towel, but I don't think I want you to lose it in the hallway, or in that construction area you call a room."**

**Duo managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Heero. Do you mind if I hang here for a little while? I really don't feel like being alone right now."**

**Heero shrugged, and tossed the clothes to Duo. "Sure, but you need to get dressed. And," he added, heading for the bathroom, "so do I."**

**He pulled on his clothes and walked back out, only to find Duo half dressed, holding the shirt up to his face. He appeared to be crying again. Heero pretended it wasn't a big deal, and eased the other boy back onto the bed. He took the comb he had taken from the bathroom, and began to untangle Duo's hair. As he worked, he began talking, anything to keep Duo's mind off of what had happened. He had begun to braid the long, chestnut hair, when Duo stopped him.**

"**Leave it down, huh. It feels better now. And my scalp doesn't hurt."**

**Heero complied, and asked Duo if he wanted a soda. The American shrugged and Heero walked into the kitchen to grab two from the fridge. When he returned, however, Duo was curled up in his bed, fast asleep.**

"**He's had a really rough night," Heero sighed, pulling the thin blanket up, and going over to sit at his desk. He opened his laptop, and began to type in the journal file he kept.**

**__And I know the night is fading, and I know that time's gonna fly. And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you, but I know I've gotta give it a try__**

May 16, AC 197 

I can't believe how fragile Duo looked when he came in here tonight. Apparently, after I left the school, Red and his buddies decided they were going to have some fun with him. I want to go back there and kill them all, but I know he won't give me their names.

He looks so sweet and peaceful lying there on my bed. Yeah, he's asleep in _my_ bed! Too bad it took something like this to get him there. I wish I could tell him how I really felt, but he'd just brush me aside.

"You and I are like oil and water, remember?" Yeah, I remember. More like oil and vinegar. His usually constant slips out of bad situations and my hateful attitude. I just wish I hadn't left. True I wouldn't have him in my room now, but I would never have let anyone hurt him. Masaka! Those bastards wouldn't have laid a finger on him.

Well, I

**That was as far as he got before he was overcome by the day's events. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and when he opened them again, the sunlight was pouring in through the window. **

**He glanced at his bed. Empty. The two soda cans he'd sat on the desk were still there, but one of them was empty as well. He looked back to his computer, and realized that it had been on all night. Then he noticed that his journal entry was still on the screen.**

"**Oh man, what if he read it, and now he's mad at me? I can't believe I was so careless. Perfect Soldier, yeah right."**

**As he left the room, he heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. The others were back, and from the sound of things, Duo was with them.**

**He strolled into the room, trying to act normal.**

"**Ohayo, Heero," Quatre said, smiling. The others glanced up at him, and murmured their greetings.**

**Duo looked much better this morning, sitting at the table, trying to comb his hair. As Heero watched, the comb snagged and Duo groaned. Damn. That's what I get for sleeping on it wet." He looked up at Heero. "Would you mind helping?"**

**Heero quickly searched his face for any sign of an ulterior motive, and figured that he'd probably been in such a hurry when he awoke that he hadn't seen the computer screen. "I guess," he sighed, grabbing a chair and the comb.**

"**Ya know," Quatre remarked, "The Doctors said that we've got a few weeks off now. What should we do with the free time?"**

**Heero's eyes glinted, and a feral smile crossed his face. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," he laughed. His mind went through the perfect plan to pay back those jerks.**

_**And I know the roads to riches, and I know the ways to fame. I know all the rules, and then I know how to break 'em, and I always know the name of the game**_

**Duo, who had been sitting quietly, suddenly spoke up. "I think I should probably go back to school."**

"**You what?" Heero growled, voice low enough that only Duo heard him. "Do you have a death wish?" He finished Duo's braid, and scooted back before Duo could answer.**

**He stood up, and stalked out of the room. He grabbed his duffel bag, and began stuffing clothes inside. "That idiot thinks I'm going to stay here another minute and deal with this stuff... No way in hell."**

**As he finished, he heard a tentative knock on the door. He stood up to see Duo standing in the doorway. He glared at the American and grabbed his laptop off the desk.**

"**Heero, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I have things that I left there," Duo said. "I don't want to go."**

"**What kind of things?" Heero asked, suddenly worried. "What was so important?"**

**Duo grimaced. "I kinda forgot to delete some of the files I was working on, and... "**

"**The files? If anyone reads those, we're all toast!" Heero knew how hard it must have been if Duo could forget something that important. "OK, get some things together, and meet me outside in ten minutes."**

"**Meet you? No way! If you're planning on going up there just to cause trouble, then maybe it would be better if I just stayed here. There's no reason for us to create suspicion. If we both go back..."**

**Heero grunted. "We won't create suspicion. You've only been gone for about twelve hours. If you say you had a virus, the teachers will accept that. And I can just say my aunt got well."**

**Duo finally agreed, and headed to his room to pack. Two hours later, they were unpacking in their dorm room. Duo decided he'd better get back to his class schedule, while Heero settled in.**

**After classes, Heero set step one of his plan into motion. He arranged for one of the football team's tight ends to fracture a leg. Lucky for him there wasn't a replacement, and when tryouts were announced, he was there.**

"**Good thing Dr. J trained me to fit in anywhere," he stated, after he was announced the newest member of the team.**

_**But I don't know how to leave you, and I'll never let you fall. And I don't know how you do it, Making love out of nothing at all**_

"**Are you crazy?" Duo yelled, as they prepared for bed that night. "Joining the football team! Are you mental? Why on Earth would you do something that..."**

**His angry tirade broke off as he caught the expression on Heero's face. "You're planning something aren't you? Just don't kill anyone, please! We don't need anymore trouble, OK."**

**Heero smiled. "I'm not planning to cause trouble," he stated. I'm just going to... display some of Wufei's Justice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got practice in the morning."**

**The next morning, Heero was at the field ten minutes early. He had a quick shower, and was dressed before the others arrived. He was taking no chances.**

**In the locker room, he overheard lots of trivialities, but nothing important until...**

"**I hear that guy didn't transfer out like Eric thought he would. I guess that he thought it would be easier to stay and forget the whole thing."**

**Two guys were standing at their lockers, laughing. Laughing about Duo! Heero walked over, calm smile on his face, and opened his own locker. He pointedly ignored the other boys until one of them tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Hey, you're the new tight end, right? Name's Kurt Conner and this is Adam Jeffries. We were wondering if you wanted to come to the party our buddy is givin' tonight?"**

**Heero blinked. This was the perfect opportunity to size up his targets. "Yeah, sure," he said, faking enthusiasm. "I've heard you guys are the best players on the team. Who wouldn't want to hang with you." **

**On the field, he saw the red head in the stands, and redoubled his efforts. Then he caught a glimpse of someone at the side of the building. It was Duo. What was he doing there? But when he looked up again, the boy was gone.**

_**Every time I see you, well, the rays of the sun are streaming through the wind in your hair, and every star in the sky is taking aim at the your eyes, like a spotlight**_

**After practice, he went back to his room, and took another shower to remove all the grit of practice. When he was finished, he dressed, and went through his closet to figure out what to wear to the party.**

**Duo came in, and saw the clothes spread out on the bed. "What's up, Heero? You never worry about clothes."**

**Heero told him that he'd been invited to a party, and that he wanted to look like he fit in. Duo laughed.**

"**Look like you fit in? None of your clothes are gonna do that. Here."**

**Duo rummaged through his closet and pulled out a package. "It was actually supposed to be for you to wear at Quatre's birthday party next month, but..."**

**Heero opened the package, and was stunned. There was a pair of black denim flare leg jeans, an icy blue Fubu shirt, and a pair of Reebok running shoes.**

"**This is nice, but..." Heero looked up, stunned. "This stuff must have cost a fortune. I know how expensive the name brands are."**

**Duo grinned. "Yeah, but don't sweat it. It was Quatre's money. I know you don't like getting dressed up, but I just felt like I had to buy them. And now I know why."**

**Heero thanked him, and put the clothes aside. He knew he should tell Duo about his plan, but he knew that Duo's pride would make him attempt to smooth things over. So as Duo left for lunch, Heero opened his journal again.**

May 19, AC 197 

Well, here we are back at this stupid school. I swear if it wasn't for Duo, I would have already been gone. Those guys are such assholes. They were already planning another one of their little escapades after practice.

I feel sorry for the guys that these bastards think they can take advantage of. They hurt Duo, and I couldn't stop them, but I will never let them get their hands on anyone else.

On a lighter note, Duo actually bought me some clothes... nice clothes. I guess that he thinks I dress like a slob. Nah, I shouldn't let his nice gesture get me down, even though it would feel better if he had done it for another reason.

He goes out and gets wasted, and then I have to listen to his sexual escapades from the next bed. I swear if I didn't feel so strongly about him, I'd still be back at Quatre's. But no matter what I do, he'll never feel the same way, so I'll just keep doing what I do best... Protecting people... especially him.

**He closed the file, and decided to get some lunch himself. As he left the room, he glanced over at the clothes on top of his dresser, and smiled.**

**At 8:00, he was dressed, and ready to go, when Duo came back from the library.**

"**Whoa, Heero, I knew those clothes would work for you," he grinned. "Now, come here." He gestured to the desk, and began to style Heero's hair. When Heero looked into the full-length mirror, he was amazed. Duo had even stuck in a few blonde streaks.**

**They both left the room. Heero to go to the party and Duo heading for the coffeehouse his friend Hilde worked at.**

**As Heero looked back, he saw Duo doing the same. The post lights around the campus lit up the quad, and Heero smiled, before turning away.**

_**The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost, and it's looking for a rhythm like you. You can take the darkness from the pit of the night, and turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright**_

**At the party, Kurt and Adam immediately introduced him to the rest of the team. Then Heero saw the red head, Eric, coming over to join them. He had a six pack, and began passing out beers. Heero figured he had to be sociable, so he took one.**

**It tasted strange, but he wasn't a big drinker, so he ignored it. But he began feeling as though he needed to sit down. Suddenly, Eric smiled. "Hey, don't you room with Devon Carson?"**

"**Yeah, but how... Oh, you're the guy that he was with the other night, huh. I almost didn't recognize you."**

"**Man, that guy is hot," Eric sighed. "I wish I had another chance at that."**

**Heero almost lost control at that, but he gritted his teeth and grunted. "I guess so. If you're into that. He's too juvenile for me."**

**Eric laughed. "I'm not talkin' about a lifetime commitment here, pal. I'm just talkin' about getting a piece of that hot ass."**

"'**Scuse me," Heero said, "I gotta hit the bathroom."**

**As soon as he was alone, Heero snarled. "Those bastards are going down tonight." Then, he grabbed his head. "Man, what the hell is wrong? I feel so... dizzy? Wait, I know what's going on here. They are so dead!"**

**When he got back, Kurt passed him another beer. As he opened it, he slipped in one of the pills Dr. J had created. Not only did they neutralize alcohol, but every registered and unregistered drug on the market.**

**As the night wore on, he pretended to be getting drunker... After seeing Duo wasted so much, it was easy. After about three hours, he told them that he had to be heading back. Kurt suggested that he and the guys walk him back to the room.**

'**Probably hoping for a two for one deal,' Heero thought, as he accepted the offer. He staggered as he walked down the hall toward his room. He hoped that Duo was gone, but as they entered he saw the unmistakable lump under his covers.**

"**Thanks guys," he slurred, staggering a bit more for added effect. "Guess I'll see ya tomorrow at practice?"**

**Adam grinned. "Oh, we're not leavin' yet. We'd rather continue the party here."**

**The three guys elbowed their way into the room, and Eric shut and locked the door. As soon as the door shut, Duo sat up blinking. "Oi, He... What the hell are you guys doing here?"**

_**I've gotta know, because, everything I know, well, it's nothing till I give it to you**_

**Heero almost cried at the look on Duo's face. He gave a weak smile. "Chill out, Devon. They were just leaving." He turned to see the others shaking their head.**

"**Oh no. The party's just getting started."**

**Suddenly, Heero realized that it was time to put his plan in action. He dropped the drunken act, and turned his glare on full blast. "I don't think so."**

**Eric looked puzzled. "Dude, what just happened here?" He glanced at the other two. "Wasn't he just totally plastered?"**

**Duo grinned. "Him, drunk? The drink hasn't been created that can take him down. He wouldn't let anyone try something so stupid. You guys are going to be on the receiving end of some serious pain!"**

"**I thought you didn't want me to hurt them?" Heero asked.**

**Duo shook his head. "No, I said not to kill anybody. They deserve all the hurt they get." He walked over, and smiled. "But don't forget, the big game is coming up. The school doesn't deserve to lose."**

**Heero grabbed Eric and Kurt while Duo took care of Adam. By the end of the night, the three were begging to be released, and promising that they'd never even consider taking advantage of anyone else. Heero and Duo held a quick whispered conference, as they made sure that all their things were packed. Then they let the guys go, and hauled ass out of the window.**

_**I can make the runner stumble. I can make the final block. I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle. I can make all the stadiums rock**_

**As they pulled into the drive at Quatre's, Heero turned to Duo. "I'm sorry if I upset you by pulling this stunt," he sighed.**

**Duo laughed. "I knew that you were gonna do this before I ever said I had to go back. You aren't as difficult to read as you think you are, Heero. Why do you think I really got the clothes? I didn't go to class yesterday, I went to the mall."**

**Heero stared at him. "So you thought those guys would be attracted to me, and try to pull the same kind of act? Why on Earth would you think that?"**

**Duo blushed. "I knew they'd think you were hot," he replied. When Heero just sat there, a questioning look on his face, Duo blushed harder. "It'd be kind of hard for anyone not to. And when I mentioned a few guys that I thought were cute on campus, Eric said that our tastes were so similar that..."**

"**Whoa, what???"**

**"Did you even see your reflection in that damn mirror? Of course I think you're hot! You were always so wrapped up in those damn missions that I usually figured I was in the way. But, I..." He glanced up, suddenly nervous. "I saw your computer the other morning, and I..."**

**He stopped again, but instead of looking back down, he looked deep into Heero's eyes. "I wish you had told me sooner." Then he leaned in and kissed the Japanese boy.**

**Heero was stunned. But he didn't give Duo a chance to pull away. He wrapped his arms around the American, and held on for dear life.**

**Ten minutes later, they were in Heero's room, sitting on the bed. "Are you sure, Duo?" Heero asked, as he traced the outline of Duo's face with a fingertip.**

**Duo grinned. "I've loved you since the day I first met you. And if I had read your journal sooner, I might have tried something the other night. No matter how awful those creeps made me feel, I know you would erase all of that if you could."**

_**I can make tonight forever, or I can make it disappear like the dawn. And I can make you every promise that has ever been made, and I can make all your demons be gone**_

**A half-hour later, Duo rolled over and smiled at his lover. "This can't be real, ya know," he stated. "I can't believe that I just got fucked by Heero Yuy."**

**Heero's eyes were half-closed. "Believe it, Duo," he replied. "I'm still going to be here when you wake up. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now."**

"**Addicted, already?" Duo asked, slyly.**

"**I've been addicted to you since we first met," Heero said, leaning over and kissing Duo on the cheek. "I love you, Duo Maxwell."**

_**But, I'm never gonna make it without you. Do you really wanna see me fall? And I'm never gonna make it like you do, Making love out of nothing at all**_


End file.
